Of All the Days of the Year, You Had to be Sick Today, Huh?
by Aoi42
Summary: Rin gets sick on a very special day. Another fluffy Bon x Rin fic. I suck at descriptions. Mild language.


**A/N: Another gift! A reaaally late b-day present for my buddy Tsubaki (sorry~ ^-^;) hope ya like it anyways! This is completely ad-lib for me, so we'll see how it goes...(normally I plan them out, but I'm already SUPER friggin late for her birthday, so~...) Anyways, here goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own diddly-squat (but if I did, I wouldn't change a thing!)

* * *

Rin Okumura had never had any issues with his immune system before, so when he woke up on August 20th with a headache, his first words of the day were "Oh shit..."

Bon rolled over and cracked an eye at his boyfriend as the morning sun peeked its obnoxiously bright face through the thick curtains onto the son of Satan's face, making the demon groan in groggy agony. "What is it?" he asked sleepily, but Rin, being the ever-stubborn fool he usually was, shook his head.

"It's nothing." he lied easily, dragging himself out of bed. Bon frowned, looking at Rin's slightly flushed yet pale face. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked, rubbing his face. Ryuuji sat up, his back against the pillows as he ignored Rin's question, changing the subject with his own.

"Are you okay? You look pale." he said, brows furrowing as he looked at him, but Rin just rolled his eyes, determined to keep up the act.

"I can't cook that, now what do you want?" he asked impatiently, his tail flicking from side to side like an annoyed cat's. Bon thought a moment, then sighed, too tired to argue.

"I dunno...french toast?" he asked hopefully, figuring it was just the light of the room that made it look like his lover was going to pass out on the floor any moment. Rin nodded.

"Got it." he said, then walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Upon arrival, Rin gathered the ingredients: bread? Check. Eggs? Check. Milk? Check. Vanilla? Check. Cinnamon? Check. Butter? Check. Hmmm...what was he missing? He thought a moment, staring harshly at the ingredients sitting on the counter in front of him, leaned forward and gripping the overhang of the counter as if cornering for an answer. The ingredients sat there. He kept staring as the pan on the stove warmed up. The refrigerated eggs began to perspire with condensation. He kept staring. The butter began to melt slightly. He kept staring. He glanced to the pan on the stove and frowned thoughtfully, then reached over to the faucet and wet his fingertips a bit. He flicked the water into the pan, watching closely. The little globes of water sat there, staring back. He realized _exactly_ what he was missing like a crack of thunder above his head (which currently felt like it was taking a wrecking ball to all sides at once) and with the quick speed of a demon, ripped open a cabinet and searched for the painkillers frantically. Upon finding them, he downed two, dry, then reset the medicine in the cabinet and calmly shut it.

He calmly cracked open some eggs, calmly beating them with a fork. He calmly added the vanilla, cinnamon, and a touch of milk, and calmly beat them into the egg mixture as well. He calmly flicked water into the pan again, which sizzled back indignantly, and calmly spread butter across the pan to keep it the bread from sticking. He calmly dipped the bread in the egg mixture and calmly scraped off the excess from both sides, then calmly placed it in the pan, where it also sizzled indignantly at him. He heard the door open and close behind him as Ryuuji's footsteps made their way to the bathroom. He turned away from the food and sneezed brutally into the crook of his arm. "Oh shit..."

He moved away from the stove and blew his nose into a paper towel, washing his hands up to his elbows for sterility when cooking (he'd feel terrible if he got Bon sick _today_ of all days!), and got back to preparing the meal. When he'd finished, he put the steaming slices of bread in the oven to keep them warm as he started on the bacon. When he'd finally finished cooking, he set the small table by the window for two, as they lived alone, and just as he was about to knock on the bathroom door, a millisecond later, he found himself about to knock on his boyfriend's chest. Bon raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Breakfast is ready." Rin said, then turned on his heel and went back into the kitchen. Bon shrugged and went to join him.

Upon sitting, he found butter, syrup, powdered sugar, bacon, and french toast all lying in wait for him on the table. He grinned widely at Rin, who was standing by Ryuuji's chair, having pulled it out for him (who said he couldn't be a gentleman, huh?). "I love you, Rin..." he said, walking over to give his lover a kiss, but the smaller of the two stopped him with an index finger on his lips, looking strangely frantic as his eyes darted around the room, his brain scrabbling like a dog on wet, algae-covered rocks for an excuse to his strange behavior. _You are NOT sick, dammit!_

"I uh...I haven't brushed my teeth yet." he said after an awkwardly long five seconds.

"And?"

"And I don't want my nasty morning breath to ruin your special breakfast." he said, and Bon rolled his eyes, noting Rin's red nose."

"Look, if you're sick..." he began, and Rin's eyes flashed with a mix of panic and a failed attempt at offense.

"I am not, now sit down n' eat!" he said, and Bon obliged, tucking into the hearty meal with vigor. Rin opened his mouth with a wide grin to say something important, but with a single intake of breath, he was coughing violently into the crook of his arm,his throat feeling like he'd gotten Amaimon to scratch an itch inside from top to bottom, then swallowed a bucket of razor blades. Bon frowned at him as the coughing fit finished up.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, and when Rin nodded, he went back to eating. However, by the time he'd eaten his fill, Rin had laid his face on the table and was shivering slightly. The taller of the two sighed softly. "Rin..." he began, but the raven haired teen was having none of it.

"There's a draft." he growled, and Bon stood to wash his dishes, but his boyfriend was up in a flash, glaring at him with a glare that could only be described as pathetic, what with the dark circles under his half-lidded, bloodshot eyes, and the redness of his nose and cheeks. The taller sighed and handed him the plate, and Rin walked over to start on the dishes. Meanwhile, Ryuuji walked over to the thermostat and leaned on the door frame, watching the demon silently. Eventually, annoyed with the feeling of eyes drilling into his back, he turned. "What now?" he asked, the question punctuated by a sniffle.

"It's 76 degrees in here, Rin." he commented, and Rin glared pathetically again, then sighed. _Choose your battles..._

"Fine. I'm sick." he growled, and turned the water off. He was about to make his way to the cabinet to get some cold/flu medicine, but Ryuuji picked him up bridal-style, and the grumpy demon simply crossed his arms and sighed heavily as the older laid him down on their bed. Rin sighed, defeated as Ryuuji tucked him in. "I'm sorry, of all days, I really didn't want to be sick today." he said, defeated, and Bon lovingly brushed the hair out of the short demon's face, kissing his hot forehead.

"It's okay. I'll just have to get sick on _your _birthday." he winked, and walked out of the room to call Yukio for medicine.

_**END**_


End file.
